Nathan Taylor
Nathan Taylor is a hot-blooded boy who protects his high school from the Orphnoch with his reasons tied to his only friend in the school, Maria. As a student at Smart Brain High, Nathan makes himself look like he has little to no self-esteem with only Maria as his friend. Just like the original Phi, Nathan Yap, Nathan Taylor is also the Wolf Orphnoch. Fictional character biography Though he covered his secrets well, Nathan was forced to expose himself as Phi when the Lucky Clover members attack him and Maria. But it was after revealing himself as the Wolf Orphnoch to save her from the Tiger Orphnoch that Nathan loses his friendship to Yuri due to her prejudices against Orphnoch. Saddened and losing his reason to fight, Nathan attempts to dispose of the Phi Gear, only to learn the next day that Darren saved it while he was attacked by Ashton Seymour. When he learns the school is being attacked, Nathan fights the Lucky Clover on his own, exposing himself to the entire student body before being outmatched by the stronger opponents. But in spite of the odds, Nathan refused to let them destroy Maria's camera as Darren arrives to support him. But it was only when Ashton arrives with the Phi Gear that the tables are turned with the Tiger Orphnoch and his followers vaporized by the Phi Blaster. Soon after the fight, though now feared by the entire student body, Maria persuades Nathan to stay and protect the school again, rekindling their friendship. While he does not appear to help in reviving Darren, but he still appears to help him battle Super Valkyrie, assuming Blaster Form with the help of Chrono Warrior's K-Touch and later uses the Jet Sliger to fight the Super Crisis Fortress. Forms Just like the original Phi, the Rider's arsenal revolves around the Phi Gear was based around the Phi Mission Memory. A small metallic card key with the Phi symbol on it, the Mission Memory can be inserted into certain Phi Gear, turning the item into a powerful weapon. Kamen Rider Chronology Warrior's Final Form Ride allows Phi to change into Faiz Blaster and use Chrono Warrior Photon to defeat the enemy. Phi Default *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 91kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 2.5 t *'Kicking power': 5t *'Maximum jump height': 35m *'Maximum speed:' 100m /5.8 seconds Once transformation is completed, the Phi Armor has several key features in its design to offer protection to the user. Like all Rider gears, the Phi armor manifests when the Phi Driver generates Photon Blood, a glowing substance generates the soft Sol Foam suit, Sol Metal armor, and Fullmetal Lung chest armor via traveling through the red Photon Streams that ends at the Photon Terminals at the gauntlets and Power Anklet Greave greaves, the right Anklet having a Energy Holster that the Phi Pointer can be connected to. The helmet is unique due to its Global Feeler antenna to link up to Smart Brain's networks and Ultimate Finder visor that gives Phi incredible vision to see in darkness, giving the illusion of a glowing eye, and a limited amount of x-ray vision. Blaster *'Height': 186cm *'Weight': 94kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 4t *'Kicking power': 8t *'Maximum jump height': 55m *'Maximum speed:' 100m/5 seconds *'Blaster Grand Impact': 8t *'Blaster Crimson Smash': 30t Blaster Form is the most powerful form of the Phi Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Phi Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Phi also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called 'Photon Field Floater that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Phi Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called Bloody Cannons. In Blaster Form, Phi inputs all his codes directly on the Phi Blaster. Final Form Ride Kamen Rider Chrono Warrior's Final Form Ride allows Phi to change into Phi Blaster, which can use the Chrono Warrior Photon attack to defeat the enemy. Wolf Orphnoch Statistics *Height: 209 km. *Weight: 158 kg. Ability perimeters *Maximum Running Speed: 300 km/h (100 m. per 1.2 sec.) A long time 'natural' Orphnoch who has hidden his Orphnoch nature since an unidentified accident during his boyhood. Equipment Device *SB-555B Phi Driver - Phi's transformation belt. **SB-555P Phi Phone - The control unit of the Phi Gear. ***Phi Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Phi Armor. *SB-555C Phi Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-555L Phi Pointer - A laser pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-555A Phi Sounder - Twin cannons that take the form of a boombox radio when not in use. Weapon *SB-555H Phi Edge - A lightsaber-like sword that can be stored in Autovajin. *SB-555T Phi Blaster - A large modern Trunk Trunkbox-shaped laser cannon/sword that enables to gain access to Blaster Form. Vehicle *SB-555V Auto Vajin - Phi's motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode.